The present invention relates to an automobile body, and, more particularly, relates to a hard top automobile body.
In the conventional construction of a hard top automobile body, which includes a roof, a rear quarter pillar, and a lower rear side portion, the side edge of the roof, the rear quarter pillar, and the upper edge of the lower rear side portion define between them a rear quarter opening, the rear quarter opening being fitted with a window glass, enorder to ensure the necessary strength and rigidity of the automobile body, it has been customary to construct the rear quarter pillar as rather strong and thick. This, however, has caused a problem in that this quarter pillar has a tendency to obstruct the view in the rear side direction which is available to the driver of the automobile. This restriction of the driver's field of view, creates a so-called "blind spot", which is dangerous and unacceptable.
As an expedient to cope with this problem, it has been proposed, and practiced, to provide a small hole pierced through the quarter pillar, and to fit a fixed glass in this hole. In this case, depending on this body construction, it is possible for the driver to see through this hole and through the central part of the rear quarter pillar. However, this construction still does not provide a good rear side view, and this solution to the problem must be regarded as not very satisfactory.